narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taixian Wangzi
Click here to listen to Kui Changban's battle theme Kui Changban is a defected ninja from a small clan that has since died out, he earned a name as a powerful warlord and a master of Fire Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release and Kenjutsu during the Late Warring States Period. His descents are called the Nonguki Wanderers and follow his examples to the best of their ability. Appearance Kui Changban is often depicted and described as a man of average build with a height of around 5'7 and a disposition to green and white colours, whilst most descriptions vary on his clothing, there is two reoccurring outfits that most stories agree was worn into most battles as shown in two paintings. gallery Personality Due to his life being passed down purely through oral tradition, Kui Changban has had various personalities throughout time, with the most common and prominent one being a benevolent leader who fought for the common folk who couldn't defend themselves and who stood by and helped the people grow and individuals and as a community. Background Kui Changban spent the first 23 years of his life growing up in an unnamed clan, that is believed to have gone extinct, before defecting due to tensions between him and the rest of the clan due to his personal decisions, after this, he wandered the land as a shinobi for hire and was recruited into a coalition of armies that was allied against an army that was led by a corrupted and dangerous warlord. Kui Changban was placed under the command of the coalition's 3rd Division Leader Jing Lu and was given a small force that was Jing Lu's Fire Squadron, his job was to attack the warlord's supply depot and either seize or burn the supplies, Kui Changban successfully completed the mission which proved monumental in overthrowing the warlord as without that depot, the warlord's army starved and became demoralised greatly. Shortly thereafter, Kui Changban asked and could formally join Jing Lu's Forces and helped with the assault on Jing Lu's rival warlord's castle, securing a large area of land for Jing Lu. After 4 years serving Jing Lu, Kui Changban was falsely accused of plotting the assassination of an official in Jing Lu's court and fled to the nearest warlord's, Yan Li, territory and took up refuge in Yan Li' base of operations, Fort Xiklo. One of Yan Li's shinobi preformed a coup but failed to kill Yan Li and ended up barricading himself and his forces into Fort Xiklo, Kui Changban helped in the retaking of the fort as part of Yan Li's Forces About a year later, Kui Changban gathered some troops and left Yan Li's refuge and moved to Kihnil Castle and seized the area around it, gathering support afterwards, Kui Changban and a warlord, called Jian Sima, joined forces to put down a large army raised by another warlord, Kui Changban and Jian Sima met the warlord's army at the Ningju River and defeated that warlord. Taking his forces east, Kui Changban learned of a large group of bandits that wanted to raid a group of farming villages nearby, he took aside his most elite troops, generals and marshals and formed a Village Protection Squad, after multiple defences and skirmishes, Kui Changban and the Village Protection Squad succeeded at their mission and returned to their eastward travelling. Around 3 years of wandering later, Kui Changban's scouts reported that Jing Lu was ruling over a nearby fort and advised him to avoid it, ignoring their advice, Kui Changban marched alone to the fort and asked to speak with Jing Lu, 3 weeks Kui Changban negotiated with Jing Lu with the result being Kui Changban and Jing Lu becoming Sworn Siblings and combining their forces under Kui Changban's banner Around half a year later, Kui Changban and his army encountered the Eight Passes Fort which was ruled by a corrupt and paranoid warlord. The warlord and his forces immediately struck out at Kui Changban upon learning of his nearby position. The warlord himself then rode out to attack and was promptly defeated, capturing Eight Passes Fort. Less than a month later, a nearby defenceless clan village was being raided by bandits, Kui Changban heard of it and brought him, Jing Lu and his elite officers to counter attack, during the battle, Kui Changban meets Zhou Xiahou and Zhang Liang, after the battle, both are recruited as a Marshal and Kui Changban's personal advisor respectively. Around 2 years later, Kui Changban named his forces The Huiton Army and marches through Lincang Pass only for a coalition of 4 fearful warlords to ambush his forces. During the ambush, Zhang Liang's husband was killed, awakening the Liang Clan's Shinagan, the enemy routed in fear at the Liang's new power and the ambush was repelled. Around a week later, Zhang Liang transplanted her left Shinagan into Zhou Xiahou and they swore themselves as battle siblings. 3 and a half years later, Kui Changban and his Huiton Army stumbled across a battle between Jian Sima and another warlord with Jian Sima on the losing end, Kui Changban, remembering the help they exchanged as the Aligned Forces, intervened and saved Jian Sima from complete destruction at that battle, thus, Jian Sima and Kui Changban swore Brotherhood and combined their forces under Kui Changban. Wandering for a year and a half, the Battle of Shikuri happened. This battle is infamous in Nonguki legend. It is the death place of Jian Sima and where Jing Lu was betrayed and killed by the shinobi Huo Quin, a shinobi from the enemy warlord, Yan Li's, forces. The battle went as such. Advancing on the three forts Baimu, Kinhun and Lingfu, Kui Changban ordered Jian Sima to seek out the enemies' supply depot, Jian Sima reported that it was at the garrison of Huyin. Jing Lu advanced on Baimu, he struck down two officers and killed countless lesser enemies, he shouted, "CAN ANYONE GIVE ME A DECENT CHALLENGE?!", moments later, a blade plunged through Jing Lu's heart from behind, the blade belonged to Huo Quin, a recently recruited but had apparently struck a deal with Yan Li, who immediately fled from the scene and disappeared before he could have been killed. Kui Changban, upon hearing the news of Jing Lu's death, Kui Changban flew into a rage and ordered a full-on attack, a foolish decision that was pleaded by Jian Sima but it fell on deaf ears. The Huiton Army marched and was destroyed by fire attacks, ambushes and their supply depot being burned down, not to mention the death of Jian Sima at the hands of Yan Li. This major lost marked the beginning of the end for Kui Changban and his army. After the battle, Kui Changban and his remaining forces retreated to Eight Passes Fort. With morale low and his army in tatters, Kui Changban rallied his forces for one final hurrah, they dug into Eight Passes Fort and prepared for the attack from Yan Li’s forces but was surprised to be attacked by Jia Sima’s forces and Kui Su’s forces, much to Kui Changban’s dismay, the two warlords had allied with Yan Li and planned to annihilate Kui Changban and split his land among themselves. At first, Jia Sima and Kui Su’s forces where having victories across Eight Passes Fort until they reached the fort’s Chunhua Bridge, where Kui Changban himself stood. Kui Changban calmly ordered his army to flee, much to their anguish, they loyally followed and fled. Kui Changban, knowing he would die, prepared and something amazing happened, Kui Changban unlocked his Yin-Yang Chakra Mode, Kui Changban slaughtered 40’000 enemy shinobi and samurai before being slew by the arriving Yan Li. And thus, ended the legend of Kui Changban. Abilities Kui Changban was considered to be a powerful shinobi,, he duelled and slew many warlords who challenged him using Kenjutsu alone and wielded destructive techniques like Fire Release: Murderous Wrath Of The Great Inferno. He was shown to be incredibly resilient, surviving Jia Sima's Scapegoat's Slaughter Technique which was believed by the user to effectively kill off any opponent should it be preformed correctly. Taijutsu Kui Changban was decently skilled Taijutsu user, capable of fighting one on one with others with mixed results, Kui Changban is more skilled with kicks than punches or grapples, which caused him to over-rely on his kicks in Taijutsu fights and become predictable. Ninjutsu Kui Changban was considered a adept user of Ninjutsu, not focusing heavily on it but still using it commonly none the less. He had an affinity for Fire Release, Lightning Release and Wind Release.